The Wormhole Effect
by Morokov
Summary: While on the run from the U.S government after one of the nations biggest murder sprees, Dillion finds a Prothean facility and is thrown into the near future. What use could a alleged mass murderer be to Shepard? R


_Shit, I guess that sniper knew what he was doing._ I began to patch up my wounds as I hid under an overhang from the D.U.P. I looked in my pack to see if I still had that gauze I stole from the hospital. After some rummaging, I found the gauze at the bottom of the pack. I took off my jacket and wrapped the bandaging around the bullet wound in my stomach.

"I think she went over here!" A voice yelled, probably those D.U.P assholes I ditched earlier.

I shoved my jacket into my pack and slung it over my shoulder. I didn't have a whole lot of juice left in me but probably enough to escape. I dashed out from underneath the overhang; looking for another place I could hideout at. I shot out a quick beam of neon, which hit one of the D.U.P soldiers in the chest.

I sprinted towards a little cave I spotted out the corner of my eye. I made sure none of the soldiers were around before entering it. The cavern was a lot larger than I first thought. I had figured it would be shallow, but as far as could see it seemed to never end. I heard shouting behind me and decided to venture deeper into the subterranean lair.

I made a small ball of neon in my hand as a makeshift flashlight and ventured further into the cave. The cave was revealed very little to me in the hour I had been walking. I figured I should take a break since my legs were a little tired and my wound should probably be rebandaged. I put my pack on the ground and pulled out the gauze again.

I winced as I undid and discarded the dirty bandaging. I took a good look at the wound, which had already started to heal.

"Why didn't I take the disinfectant too." I berated myself as I redressed the wound. I was about halfway through when I heard a strange metallic growling sound deeper within the cave.

I concentrated the neon light so I could see further in._ I've never heard of an animal that makes that kind of sound._ I couldn't leave the cave now, as I was curious as to what made that sound.

I hadn't been walking very long when I came across a big hole with a spiraling staircase surrounding it. I hugged the left wall as I begun my descent.

* * *

_Three Hours Later…_

Goddamn was that a long descent, I wonder how far I am from the surface…

The cave now had obvious man-made sculptures of weird alien things. The first sculpture was at least 6'5 with a flat armored head and two eyes on each side of its face. The alien wielded a strange weapon in his hand and had on some sci-fi looking armor. I pulled out my phone and silently cursed at myself._ I had my fucking phone the entire time?_ I clicked on the camera app and began to take pictures of the sculpture. I kept my phone out as I went to the other sculptures. There was a strange looking sculpture on the opposite side of the cave.

It was lot shorter than me as it was about waist height and its face reminded me of a shrimp. The creature seemed a lot more primitive compared to the first sculpture's creature, which seemed really advanced.

I took a few pictures of the shrimp-like alien and ventured further down the hallway. The further I went into the cave the more man-made it became. When I came around another corner the cave slowly became covered in metal. There was a metal door up ahead, when I arrived at the door I noticed there was no easily visible means to open the door like say a doorknob, but instead a plethora of buttons.

There was strange writing under the buttons but it wasn't any language I've ever seen, the closest language I knew of was Arabic. But even that didn't fit, as this was a thousand times more intricate.

There was nothing indicting not to press a one of the buttons, so I mashed the first one. Immediately, I heard a bunch of machines being turned on and the lights in front of the door came to life. _So that went better than expected_. I proceeded to mash the next button too.

A strange being appeared in front of the door and started speaking in a strange language, I didn't understand.

"What in the hell are you speaking?" I murmured.

"Ah, forgive me I mistook you as one of my creators. My designated name is Charon, and I am the overseer of this facility. I would welcome you inside, but there seems to be an intruder in the facility. Please leave and return on a later date." Said Charon, who turned out to be a projection and not an actual living thing like I had first thought.

"How long has this intruder been in there?" I asked Charon, wondering just how long is a 'later date'.

"The intruder arrived 243 years ago." He stated.

"Maybe, I could take out your intruder if you let me inside."

"I believe you are capable of taking care of the pest, please enter now unless you have anymore questions."

"I've only got one question, what do these buttons do?"

"That is an easy one, the third button from the left is a emergency distress signal that sends a message to all nearby military bases. The button located next to it is a manual override that destroys all information stored in any databanks inside, provided you have the necessary code, of course.

"Alright, I don't have anymore questions, so open the door and let me take a whack at your pest problem." I replied as I created a small neon restraint grenade.

"Very well, I will accompany you though I cannot do much more than provide you with information and open doors at the moment." As Charon finished his sentence, the door behind him slid open.

"Allow me to take the lead." He walked into the facility first and led me to this 'intruder'.

The intruder wasn't very far from the door and there wasn't anything interesting in the corridors as, according to Charon, they are just an insurance mechanism to keep unwanted guest out of the main facility.

The intruder was a horrible creature that resembled a human in its body shape, the biggest difference being that it looked like a cyborg gone wrong with tubes coming out of its eyes and down his body, which some parts glowed blue.

"What the fuck…" I was disturbed at the cyborg thing and it didn't help that it looked so creepy.

I started charging a neon beam, when it turned and started sprinting towards me. The creature was about an arms length away when I fired the beam, shattering its skull and sending pieces everywhere.

"Damn it, this was a good shirt too!" I groaned as I noticed pieces of the creature were splattered on my favorite shirt.

"Very well done, allow me to give you access to the facility now that the intruder is dealt with." Charon spoke so quickly I barley understood him.

Once inside the main facility, I was amazed at what I saw. Holographic screens that look like someone ripped them out of a sci-fi movie, weapons that didn't even resemble modern guns and the most ground breaking thing I saw was the huge blue doorway at the back of the room.

I made my way over to the blue doorway and began to examine it. Charon swiftly followed after me.

"Charon, what is this?" I asked as I stared into the blue doorway.

"That is the facilities most prized invention, it is what you humans would call a…wormhole if I am not mistaken. It was never tested though, so we have no idea what exactly it do and the side effects." Charon seemed proud as he spoke of the 'wormhole'.

"What happens if I touch?" I started to reach my hand to the doorway.

"Don't touch it! It could very well rip you to shreds!" Charon lectured.

I turned my head towards him.

"Oops!" I squealed as half of my arm was already in the blue doorway.

I tried to pull back my arm, but it was stuck. I tried even harder to pull out my arm, but the doorway had already started to drag the rest of me into it. My eyelids started to get really heavy as I begun to lose consciousness. The last thing I remember seeing was Charon shaking his head and murmuring something…


End file.
